Answering Interface
After you've had the opportunity to read an enlarged display of the question text, the timer starts and you get to enter and submit your answer (more information below the screenshot): Certain elements are always part of the Answering Interface, while others are specific to the question type you are currently playing. Above you can see a sample answering interface for the MatchTwo question type. These are the elements of the Answering Interface (from left to right, top to bottom): Timer Bar At the very top of the Answering Interface screen, a bar that keeps expanding from left to right indicates how much of the available answering time you have used up. When the bar gets closer to the right end, the bar changes its color (gradually toward red). When it hits the right end, you've run out of answering time. If you run out of time on a PickOne question, you've lost. If you run out of time on a PickSome or MatchTwo question, the program (figuratively speaking) hits the Submit button for you and evaluates the state of affairs at that time as if you had chosen to submit it. Regardless of the question type, you can improve your submission by means of a purchasable retry (unless the state of affairs at the time of expiration already yielded 100% of the winnable points). Home Button The Home Button always takes you back to the home screen. If you hit it while you are supposed to answer a question, you technically fail to score on that question. However, "losing" the question matters only if you are either building some kind of streak or playing a duel. Time Left At the center of the top region, the remaining time for answering the question is displayed. It's a countdown, and it's obviously related to the same timer as the Timer Bar at the very top. In fact, the time display always has the same color as the timer bar. For the implications of running out of time, please see the Timer Bar section further above on this page. Skip Button The Skip Button is available only in single-player mode, not while you are playing a duel. Hitting the Skip Button at this stage means that you technically "lose" the question, which matters only if you are on a streak. The Skip Button can even be used if you have chosen to improve your answer to a question and purchase a retry. You get 10 free skips per day. Thereafter the price depends on the length of any ongoing streak. Using the Skip Button to keep a streak or superstreak alive can get costly if you do it too often. Magnifier Glass The Magnifier Glass is a tool (not a booster), and it's free to use. Normally it shouldn't be necessary to use it as Quizcover tries to display all on-screen texts in a legible size, but legibility is sometimes subjective, so if you would like to read something in a larger font, hit the Magnifier Glass, then hit one of the items with a circulating dotted frame to show it in a larger size. Note that the clock keeps ticking, so using the Magnifier Glass is not free with respect to answering time. Booster Bar Depending on the question type, Quizcover offers two or three boosters. For each kind of booster, there's one icon on Quizcover's Booster Bar: a boxing glove for the Remove booster, a magician's hat and magic wand for the Reveal booster, and a light bulb for the Hint booster. A red badge on each booster icon indicates how many units of that kind of booster you have available. If you've run out of one booster type, a plus sign in the red badge indicates that you need to purchase more. When you tap on a booster icon with a plus sign on its badge, a purchase popup comes up. If you tap on a booster icon with a number (1 or higher) on its badge, you use one booster. If booster icons are grayed out, it means you can't use that booster anymore on this question because there are certain limits. If a booster has a badge with a question mark, it means you've used it and by tapping on it you can obtain some information about it. Question Text Display In certain situations (such as after using the Hint booster on a PickOne question), the Question Text Display turns into a paginated area: By means of swiping, you can then look at different pieces of information, one of which is the original question text. Answer Area Below the question text, there are buttons (PickOne, PickSome) or container boxes and movable objects (MatchTwo). That's the screen region you interact with in order to enter your answer. Its content depends heavily on the question type, though there are some similarities across different question types. Submit Button To submit an answer to a PickSome or MatchTwo question, make your choices (in the form of PickSome selections or MatchTwo arrangements), then hit the Submit button. PickOne questions don't come with a Submit button. Just like in other trivia games, you answer a PickOne question by tapping on one of the answer options. After your answer is submitted (including by running out of time), Quizcover provides its Basic Outcome Feedback.